Runaways
by 3vilPurpl3d0t
Summary: Al, Scorpius, and James are tired of being compared to their namesakes, so they run away in hopes that they can find a better place to live where people don't know of them. They end up with more than the bargained for. A/N discontinued for rewrite, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Harry Potter!"**

 **Me: "Now let us continue."**

 **Disclaimer: "I do not own anything immediately recognizable, but I do own-"**

 **Me:*pulls out wand* "STUPEFY!"**

 **Disclaimer: "..."**

 **Me: "MWAHAHAHA! On With The Show!"**

Ch. 1

Run A Ways.

James Sirius Potter was a 14 year old Gryffindor and in his 4th year of schooling at Hogwarts, and, so far, every thing was the same, act like namesake? Saw that one coming. Act like parents? Saw that one coming. Act like any of his relatives? Except for Percy, saw that one coming. Albus Severus Potter, and Scorpius Draco Malfoy, both 13 year old Slytherins in their 3ed year, also felt the same way, that was why the 3 were meeting at the Shrieking Shack after a year and a half of research and preparations, they were ready to leave everyone behind to start a new life.

"Are you guys sure about this?" James asked the younger two for literally the 99th time. Al was counting.

"We are, but are you?" Scorpius asked with a classic Slytherin smirk.

All James did was smile and shake his head. Looking around carefully to make sure that no one was watching, and signalled Albus to throw his invisibility cloak over the three of them, and they slowly walked off, away from Hogwarts, away from everyone that judged them based off of their parents actions, to new lands where no one knew them...

But they didn't know just how new those lands would be.

 **A/N Like it? Love it? Kill it with fire? What's your opinion? 3vil~(^v^)~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Wow, already have a review. Awsome. I will be responding to reviews, btw.**

 **Disclaimer** **\- I sadly don't own Harry Potter or FMA, things may have happened differently if I did.**

Ch. 2

The Stranger.

Exactly 1 year later.

James couldn't believe what was going on. During preparations, they had accounted for not being able to use magic, food, money, and search parties, but never this. None of them even knew what this thing was, but the stranger they had been traveling around with for the past several days with might. None of them had given names, runaways could never be too careful. He looked at her, the stranger, to see that she was standing in front of them looking very pissed off.

"What's that?" Asked Scorpius nervously.

"Oh, nothing. Just something that could lead to all of our destruction." said the teen as if it happened every other day.

"So, we're royally fucked know?" James asked

"Yes." She confirmed

At that point, the the thing, a door? Swung open, inside was thousands of little black arms surrounding a giant red eye. Suddenly all the arms shot out, grabbed them, and pulled them through, but not without a struggle. Scorpius had turned and started running before being grabbed, Albus was yelling his head off as he tried to fight off the arms, and James was doing the same. The girl, knowing that it was pointless to struggle, let herself be dragged in, looking extremely angry. No matter, they were all inevitably pulled into the gate.

 **A/N Sorry about the short chapters, but I'm trying to make them longer. Next chapter, would you rather have their parent's P.O.V., or what happens to them in the gate? Tell me in your Reviews!**

 **Now for review responses,**

 **Chapter 1 reviews-**

Guest-Kids have run away for dumber reasons, I guess. I don't expect Edward and Alphonse to find their reasons all that compelling, given what happened to them.

 **I agree, but they weren't actually planning on running away forever, just long enough to be there own person.**

 **Till next time, 3vil~(^v^)~**


	3. Ch 3, The Truth

**A/N- Hey everyone, sorry about going off the grid concerning this fic, but This is the last chapter in this version of it, sorry, but I came back to it, and hated how it was going, (if you could see the drafts for the next several chapters, you might understand) I'm not taking it down, nor is it up for adoption, I am going to be doing a rewrite for it, and I will hopefully get the first chapter up soon, so keep an eye out for it, I will post an update here concerning the rewrite when it first gets posted!**

 **Comments are responded to at the bottom!**

 **Now, without further ado, the chapter!**

* * *

 **Ch. 3**

 _The Truth_

3rd Person/the boys P.O.V.

After being pulled through the gate, the four found themselves in what seemed to be a white void, that seemed to only have several floating gates in it.

"Why did you bring us here, Truth?" The older girl asked in a monotone voice, "Why did you bring me here?"

The boys looked at her, confused, because to them, it looked like she was speaking to nobody, only to jump as a voice answered her. "Well, Miss Scar-lett, we both know about that deal we made 50 years ago," She nodded, "I'm calling in that favor you owe me."

The boys managed to find the source of the voice, a white featureless humanoid looking thing, with a grin stretched across its otherwise blank face.

"What do these children have to do with this favor then? You rarely do anything without a reason, Truth," She, Scarlett?, gestured to them as she spoke, "So do tell."

"Why, they're going to help you, of course!"

"What exactly are we going to be doing then?" She asked with a deadpanned expression.

"So glad you asked~ You will be helping the Fullmetal Alchemist save his world. Also-"

The entity, the Truth she had called it, stopped suddenly as another floating doorway began to construct itself in the air.

"And here comes our guest now!~"

The door suddenly opened and a dark, humanoid, figure was flung out of the black void inside. After a moment of shock, they got a good look at the person, they had black hair, was fairly pale, looking as if they hadn't seen the sun in months. His - for it seemed like they where male - clothing was all black: jacket, jeans, and combat boots. He seemed about Scarlett's age, somewhere between fifteen to seventeen.

 _'How old is she anyways? She can't be older than seventeen.- Wait a minute, didn't that thing say something about fifty years ago!?'_ , thought James after he assessed the new person.

"Who is that, Truth?" She spoke so coldly the temperature seemed to plunge twenty-degrees. (The three shivered, but no one else seemed affected...)

The Truth only grinned.

New Kids P.O.V.

As I slowly came back into consciousness, I can't help but wonder how I'm still alive. We were battling Mother when Damien fully took over, I should be dead. The first thing I heard was a girl asking a question, "Who is that, Truth?", Truth? As in, THE Truth? The one that gave Mother her powers?

"Why don't you ask him yourself~"

At that response, I opened my eyes to see several people standing in front of me, from what I could see, there was only one girl, the others were boys.

I sat up, and simply said, "I'm not dead?"

* * *

 **A/N Hey, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews! Please read the author's note at the top. Also, thank you BubblesThePinkNinja for letting me use her character Hate, from '** _ **To Be Human'**_ **!**

 **Now without further ado, to the reviews!**

Amelia Loves Anime-What's going on? This story's potentially interesting, but these chapters are so short I don't have much to go on. Write more! I'd like to read more! It really is an interesting idea, but right now what you've written feels like the prologue. The story hasn't even begun, and that's what I'm interested in, the story. So I can't wait for more! Thank you for writing this!

 **3vil- Hey Amelia, sorry about not getting the chapter up, but I didn't like where the story was going, so I never put it up, but this is it!**

percab8531-wait... what? what just happened? don't end on a cliffhanger that's just not fair! or nice!

 **3vil- Sorry, not sorry! I hate cliffhangers too, but I couldn't help it! It was inevitable!**

Purrloin77-i like the story so far, can't wait for the next chapter. also i'm looking forward to the kids reaction to truth, and finding out who that girl is.

 **3vil- Here it is, fresh off the press! (or not, I literally started writing this soon after the last chapter was finished it's been years) Sorry that you may have walked away with more questions than answers concerning Scarlett, but I'll do a better job in the rewrite, I hope, most questions will be answered later!**


	4. Announcement

**Hello groovy people of the internet! 3vil here with an announcement! I have a poll on my profile concerning the stories that I'm not currently working on. If you want more of this story then go over and vote, the 2 that get the most votes by the end of January will be done first, the others will be done eventually if they have enough votes! The one shots will not have more if no one votes on them, (they will need more than 5 before I consider it for them.) Thanks for reading!**

 **~3vilPurpl3d0t**


End file.
